Spring Awakening
by lawlipopsicle
Summary: Kurt learns all about romance from Broadway. However, Blaine introduces him to a musical that is sexier than just a touch of fingertips. Songs from Spring Awakening.


Title: Spring Awakening

Author: ckinners

Summary: Kurt learns all about romance from Broadway. However, Blaine introduces him to a musical that is sexier than just a touch of fingertips. Songs from Spring Awakening.

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

This isn't my first fanfic but it's my first Glee fanfic under this name. This all started one day two weeks ago when I put on Spring Awakening to listen to as I fell asleep. I really wanted Kurt and Blaine to sing Word of Your Body reprise and then I thought Spring Awakening has more sexiness than touching of fingertips! And thus this was born. (I wrote most of it in my theology class actually…)

You don't need to know Spring Awakening to enjoy this although it would be best if you listened to the music as you read. If you know it, great! I love you! If you don't, then please get familiar with it! This musical will seriously change your life.

Spring Awakening is actually playing in my area tonight but I found out about it too late and it was sold out. But I've seen it before so I'm not too upset but I still really want to see it…

* * *

><p>Kurt lazily flipped through his Vogue magazine as he stretched out on his bed. His eyes were rested on the fashion models on the glossy pages but his mind was far from fashion. He was replaying his incredibly awkward sex talk with his father the day prior. He spent a good hour to work up the courage to open the pamphlets then another two hours to get through them. He blushed and turned his head away at the end of every sentence.<p>

He couldn't do this. Sex was scary. Why did people like it so much? He would never understand it. The thought of two guys getting naked and putting… one guy's… um… penis into another guy's…

Kurt stopped his train of through quickly and shoved the magazine closer to his face, trying to focus on the Lady Gaga article in front of him.

Romance, on the other hand, was something he could handle. Shy smiles, hands brushing against one another's, stealing kisses when nobody was paying attention… that was what he wanted. Pure bliss in the arms of another man… in the arms of Blaine.

It was not rocket science that Kurt was in love with Blaine. The boy represented everything Kurt wanted in a boyfriend. He was always by his side; he helped him through his troubles. They sang romantic duets together; he remembered the little details like his coffee order… Those romantic gestures made his heart soar. However, Blaine didn't feel the same.

Kurt thought he could seduce Blaine during Animals only to get his sexy faces confused for gas pains. He was an idiot to think he could seduce anyone, especially Blaine. He knew nothing about sex.

But in all honesty, when was he supposed to learn? His dad, up until recently, was too embarrassed to say anything and his mother was gone. The internet was a scary place and his movie collection contained musicals and Disney movies. There was no sex in musicals or Disney movies; only romantic love so fluffy it rotted teeth. There had to be some way he could learn…

A knock on the door caused Kurt to jump and drop his magazine. "C-come in."

Blaine poked his gelled head in the crack, "Hey!" he greeted cheerfully before fully opening the door. "What's up?"

Kurt quickly sat up on his bed, trying to look poised, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you usually call before you come."

"I did call," Blaine said with a shrug. He sat down at the end of Kurt's bed. "You didn't answer but I knew you were home so I came over anyway."

Sure enough Kurt's phone had three missed calls from Blaine and a text that read "Coming over. Be there soon." He didn't realize he was so in thought that he didn't hear his phone ringing.

"Well, what did you want to do?" Kurt asked, setting his magazine on his nightstand. "There's a sale at Macy's…"

"First, I wanted to introduce you to a musical," Blaine said as he rubbed his hands together. "It's called Spring Awakening. Have you ever heard of it?"

"I've heard a couple of their songs," Kurt said. Blaine's grin grew. "And I know they won the Tony for Best Musical in 2007. But other than that I really don't know much."

"The musical is all about teens coming to age and none of them know what is going on with their thoughts and feelings. They don't understand sex because no one ever taught them."

Kurt's eyes widened in realization, "You're using a musical to educate me about sex?"

Blaine nodded, "You had said that you learned all about romance from Broadway musicals. And the most sexy it gets is a touch of fingertips. However, this musical proves you wrong. They have sex on stage."

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt cried, covering his mouth with his hand.

Blaine ignored his friend and continued, "In the musical, the one character Melchior learns everything about sex from books while his friend Mortiz knows nothing and asks Melchior to teach him. And he sings a song called Touch Me."

Blaine lifted Kurt from his bed and led him to his vanity mirror chair. He gently pushed his stunned friend into the seat and leaned behind him so his chest was flushed against his back. Kurt nearly jumped out of his seat when Blaine slowly ran his hand down his chest.

"When I go, when I go there, no more memory anymore," Blaine sang softly into his ear, trailing his hand farther down his chest then bringing it back up just as tantalizing slow. Kurt squirmed in his chair. He was growing warm and he didn't know what to do. "Only men on distant ships, the women with them, swimming with them to shore…"

Blaine's fingers caressed his neck so gently Kurt wondered if he were imagining them. His breathing was uneven and he leaned his head back to rest on Blaine's shoulder, giving the shorter boy more skin to touch.

"Where I go, when I go there, no more whispering anymore," Blaine's lips were on his ear, his hot breath causing Kurt to shiver all over. His eyes fluttered shut. "Only hymns upon your lips. A mystic wisdom rising with them, to shore…"

Kurt's whole body felt like it was on fire. Those hands, those lips, his chest… Kurt never felt so flustered. He felt his pants constrict and he had a brief moment of panic.

"Touch me," Blaine sang and Kurt whined softly, completely forgetting his problem between his legs. "Just like that, and that- oh yeah- now that's heaven." It sounded like Blaine was moaning rather than singing. It was breathless, needy, and oh so hot. "Now that I like. God that's so nice…" Blaine's hand was dropping lower and lower down his stomach. "Now lower down, where the figs lie…"

Blaine's fingers reached his pants line and Kurt shot up from his embrace. He leaned forward, hiding his flushed face and tented pants from his friend. "I-I'm not feeling well. Could we hang out another day?"

Blaine was silent and Kurt hoped he didn't hurt his friend's feelings. He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged himself tight. He was so turned on and this was so embarrassing. He didn't know what else to do but to send him away for the second time.

Finally he heard Blaine step backwards, "O-okay…" Oh god, Kurt thought, tears pooling in his eyes. He sounds so hurt and confused.

His goodbye was the sound of the door closing.

Kurt let his tears flow.

* * *

><p>He hadn't heard from Blaine since Saturday. He strolled down the halls of Dalton alone, occasionally smiling as he passed a classmate. Inside he felt so scared and lonely. His reaction to Blaine was powerful and that frightened him. He had never been that turned on before. And oh, god, he practically threw Blaine out of the door. He probably hated him. He was just trying to help him and Kurt got a boner. He would never want to talk to him again. And oh god that hard on…<p>

He had no clue what to do. He had masturbated before but now he couldn't seem to get off unless he was thinking about Blaine. He felt as if he disgraced his friend enough. He didn't want to turn him into wank material. You don't masturbate to your best friend. Kurt swore that was in the handbook for being a guy. He couldn't listen to that song anymore without feeling the tightening of his pants.

He had spent the whole weekend researching Spring Awakening. The musical was wonderful, he had to admit. The songs reached out to him and he could relate to everything so easily. The characters were so confused about sex and why they have these urges. Kurt saw himself in Moritz but sincerely hoped they wouldn't have the same ending. They both have these terribly erotic thoughts and ask their best friend for help. However, Kurt hoped he and Blaine could be more like Ernst and Hanschen, the gay couple in the show. Singing and kissing while ignoring the world around them…

But Blaine would never want that. He probably doesn't even want to be friends with him anymore. He tries to help and Kurt tells him to leave. He should have called to apologize but he was so scared Blaine wouldn't pick up.

He turned right, making his way down the hall. He was going to be late to Warbler practice but he didn't care. He'll have less time to suffer Blaine pretending he ever met a boy named Kurt Hummel. The halls were nearly empty with only a couple of boys staggering behind like Kurt. Up ahead, he saw Blaine walk out of a classroom and Kurt's heart sped up. Keep your head down, he thought. Pretend you don't see him.

"Kurt!" Whipping his head up, he saw Blaine waving and jogged over to him. He blushed remembering the feeling of those lips on his ear and those hands on his body. Blaine stopped in front of him and smiled, "I'm really sorry about Saturday. I was completely out of line." He looked embarrassed about getting him turned on.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt answered quickly, totally relieved that Blaine didn't hate this guts. "I'm so sorry I kicked you out. It was so rude of me and…"

Blaine placed his finger on top of Kurt's lips. The taller boy was so stunned he forgot his train of thought and stopped talking. "Did you look up the musical?" Kurt nodded dumbly and Blaine smiled. "Good, then you'll be familiar with today's song."

Before Kurt could question, Blaine physically spun him around and pushed him toward the Warbler practice room. The Warblers were already humming when they walked into the room. As Kurt recognized the familiar "bum bum baaa, bum bum baaa', Blaine squeezed his shoulder and walking toward their toe tapping and air guitar playing friends. He spun around to face him and began to sing.

"God, I dreamed there was an angel who could hear me through the wall, as I cried out like in Latin, 'this is so not life at all. Help me out-out of this nightmare' then I heard her silver call- she said 'just give it time kid; I come to one and all.'" Blaine winked at him and the Warblers changed from the "bum bum baaa"s to singing "Ahhh" in the background.

"She said 'give me that hand please, an itch you can't control. Let me teach you how to handle all the sadness in your soul. Oh we'll work that silver magic then we'll aim it at the wall. She said love may make you blind kid but I wouldn't mind at all.'"

Oh god, Kurt thought with his eyes wide. He's singing a song about masturbation.

He had been praying that he hadn't but now he couldn't deny the fact that Blaine must have seen his erection on Saturday. His face turned the darkest shade of red possible at the thought. And so now he brought in all of the Warblers to educate Kurt about masturbation through song?

Please, if there is a god, please smite him where he stands now.

"It's the bitch of living!" they sang, dancing around the room with energy Kurt's never seen before. "Bitch, just the bitch, with nothing but your hand, just the bitch, yeah, just the bitch of living, as someone you can't stand."

Wes stepped up in front of the group and sang, something Kurt had never heard before, "See night is like fantastic tossing, turning without rest, cause my days at the piano, with my teacher and her breasts." He grabbed on to his chest as if grabbing his imaginary cleavage. "And the music's like the one thing, I can even get it all, and those breasts! I mean, God, please, just let those apples fall!"

Wes fell back into the massive crowd of boys jumping around on the furniture and stomping on the ground. "It's the bitch of living! Nothing going on, nothing going on, just the bitch of living, asking what went wrong? Do they thing we want this? Oh who knows?"

The harmony changed yet again to the boys 'ahhing' softly in the background as Adam and Peter stepped forward for Ernst and Hanschen's solo. "See they're gathering in gym class…"

Peter nudged his boyfriend as he sang, "Bobby Maler, he's the best. Look so nasty in those khakis."

"God, my whole life's like some test."

David joined them, "Then there's Marianna Wheelen. As if she'd return my call."

"It's like just kiss some ass, man," Peter sang. "Then you can screw them all."

As they fell back into the crowd, everyone sang "All" and Blaine pointed to Kurt to sing Melchior's solo. Kurt grinned and walked toward his friends. "It's the bitch of living!"

"It's the bitch of living!" they sang behind him.

"And living in your head"

"In your head."

"It's just the bitch of living and sensing God is dead."

"It's the bitch of living."

"You watch me, just watch me!"

"And trying to get ahead."

"I'm calling you one day"

"It's the bitch of living, just getting out of bed."

"All we know"

"And getting what you get, just the bitch of living."

"And knowing this is it."

They joined together for the last three lines, "God, is this it? This can't be it. Oh god, what a bitch."

The Warblers cheered loudly and clapped each other on the shoulders. Their high energy was slightly dampened by Wes. "As much fun as that was, doing this kind of song at Regionals is going to get us disqualified. Now let's practice Raise Your Glass! Quit whining Jeff and get into formation!"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you got all of the Warblers to sing a song about masturbation. I'm surprised Wes didn't have a stroke or go into detail about how songs with adult themes are against the code," Kurt said.<p>

Blaine shrugged and shuffled forward in line, "It wasn't that hard. We saw the touring cast last year which is how I learned about it. Everyone else loved it and really enjoyed that song so when I mentioned performing it, they all jumped at the chance."

Kurt was glad Blaine wasn't affected by Saturday's events. Besides not seeing him at all before Warbler practice, it was as if nothing had happened. Blaine still offered to get coffee together before Kurt made the trip home for which he was eternally thankful.

They made their way to the front of the line and placed their order. Kurt was afraid to say anything else about the song. He didn't want Blaine to confirm his belief that he saw his erection.

"I had decided that if I was going to teach you about sex then I might as well teach you everything, including masturbation. Even though you probably already know about it," Blaine continued as he played with the cinnamon shaker.

"I do but the song was very enjoyable to sing with the Warblers either way," Kurt said, picking up their coffee as the barista placed it on the counter. He handed Blaine his cup and his friend added two shakes of cinnamon while Kurt splashed some half and half into his own. They moved to "their" table and slowly sipped at their coffee.

"It was really fun. Too bad we would never be allowed to do that for Regionals. Could you imagine how much we would totally rock if we did?" Blaine grinned. "But anyway, back to the topic at hand. Masturbation is a completely normal thing for people to do. It's a great way to release frustrations and…"

"Blaine, please stop," Kurt nearly begged. "I do not need to learn about masturbation. I know about it."

Blaine leaned forward in his chair and studied his face, "Why are you getting so defensive about it? It's just masturbation. Can't we talk about it?"

"No!" Kurt squeaked with his face red. "Absolutely not! That's just… just… bizarre!"

Blaine shrugged, leaning back in his seat, "Wes, David, and I talk about it all the time. It's just another common thing guys talk about. Girls talk about their periods and guys talk about their wanking habits."

Kurt hid his face behind his coffee cup. Was that how it really worked? He realized that he didn't hang out with guys too often but did he hang out with them so little that he didn't even know what guy talk was? He could girl talk better than most girls and one of his least favorite topics was periods. He hated them because he couldn't participate in the conversation and the fact that they bleed for seven days straight is just down right disgusting. So if girls could talk about that, then why can't guys talk about masturbation? He really needed some guy friends…

"You made your point. Fine, we'll talk about it," Kurt spat out as he placed his coffee cup back onto the table.

"All right, what do you masturbate about?" Blaine asked bluntly with a small smirk.

"_You"_

Oh god, lie, Kurt, lie! "Tall guys," he blurted out. Blaine's smirk dropped. "Really tall guys. And umm… either a light brunette or a blonde. I'm kinda into the athletic type with strong arms and uhh nice six pack. And blue eyes! Definitely, definitely blue eyes," Kurt coughed, hoping Blaine wouldn't catch his lie. "Y-you?"

"I like manly men," Blaine answered with quick snap. Kurt's heart sank. "Manly guys who are strong and know how to get stuff done. I also like buzzed cuts and a bit of facial hair."

"O-oh…"

They sat in complete silence, both of them glazing at their coffee cups. Then they both stood up quickly. "I've got to go!" they said simultaneously. They blinked at each other for a moment before looking back down and walked out awkwardly as they stared at the coffee shop's wooden flooring.

Kurt jumped into his Navigator as Blaine slid into his Mustang. He pretended to fiddle around with the radio as Blaine backed out of his parking spot and drove off. Dropping his hand from the radio dial, Kurt slammed his head onto the steering wheel and sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Future Broadway star, Rachel Berry, speaking!"<p>

"R-Rachel…?"

"Kurt! Is that you? You sound terrible! Wait! This is obviously a trap! I refuse to tell you anything about our set list, you spy! So dry up those water works because we are not on speaking terms until Regionals is over!"

"Rachel, please listen. Do you know about S-Spring Awakening?"

"Of course I do! It's always been my dream role to play Wendela! She's such a deeply conflicted girl and I think I would play her beautifully and…"

"Rachel, could I come over?"

"Did you not just hear me? I said…"

"I know what you said, Rachel, and believe it or not, this isn't about Glee club. I'm having an emotional breakdown and I need your help."

"Oh… yeah, sure, I'll help. But only if I get to come to your house. Okay? Be there soon!"

It's been twenty minutes since Rachel unexpectantly hung up on him. He looked out his bedroom window again, wondering what was taking her so long. Finally, her dads' minivan pulled into the driveway. She jumped out of the driver's seat and Kurt smacked himself on the forehead and groaned. She was all dolled up in her "cutest" blue skirt, tight gray leggings, and "adorable" light pink sweater. She skipped to the doorbell and rang it.

When Kurt opened the door, he groaned again. Rachel's hair was neatly done and her makeup was fresh. She smiled widely at him and gave him a quick hug. "Kurt!" she shouted. "It is sooooo good to see you!"

Rubbing the ear she screamed into, Kurt sighed, "Finn isn't here, Rachel."

Her smile dropped instantly, "What?"

"He's not home so you can stop screeching like a banshee to announce your arrival."

She huffed and marched up the stairs to Kurt's bedroom, "So what is this emotional crisis you're talking about? And what does it have to do with Spring Awakening?"

As they settled down on Kurt's bed, both hugging a pillow, Kurt explained the situation starting from Animals and ending at Blaine's dream guy.

"I mean, he's nothing like me! If I could pick a guy who was most unlike me, besides some unfashionable slob, it would be that freaking hunk of a man who inhabits Blaine's mind!"

Rachel nodded as she took in the information, "And you said you were attracted to blonde, tall, athletic types?" Kurt nodded. "But isn't that a lie? Because you're attracted to Blaine…"

"I know it's a lie!" he snapped. "I said everything I could that was his opposite so he wouldn't know it was him that I jerk off to! I mean, god, what would he think if he knew? He'd probably be disgusted. It was a miracle we were still able to be friends after the first fiasco, I don't need another wrench thrown into our friendship!"

"Did you ever think that maybe he was lying as well?" Rachel asked softly as if the idea just dawned upon her. Kurt shot her an 'Are you crazy?' glare. "No, I mean it!" she said excitedly. She moved shuffled forward and grabbed Kurt's hands. She smiled, "Think about it! You said all the opposites of Blaine so he wouldn't think that you thought of him so maybe he's doing the same thing. Especially after he realized that you didn't think about him! He probably got jealous and thought you didn't like him so he just said the complete opposite of you! A strong manly man with a buzzed cut!"

"Well, it is rather odd that someone like Blaine would go after a man with a buzzed cut…" Kurt trailed off. There was a chance it could be possible. If it was correct for him then maybe Blaine had a similar idea? But then he remembered their Valentine's day talk. He shook his head. "No, that's impossible. There's no way he could like me."

Rachel had a silly grin attached to her face, "I don't know. He's going through an awfully a lot of trouble to teach you about sex. Singing Touch Me and Bitch of Living to you… that's quite adorable. Let me tell you something about guys: they don't do stuff for nothing. Things like these obviously mean he wants to get into your pants."

Kurt waved her off, "He's just trying to be a good friend."

Rachel moved in closer and nudged his side, "He wanted to know what you masturbated to."

"All guys talk about that," Kurt blushed.

"He wanted to know your junk."

Kurt paused, "I'm sorry. What?"

Rachel grinned, "You know, your junk. Like that Spring Awakening song?"

It finally dawned on him. The song about wank material.

"Oh, god, Rachel…"

It was too late, she had already started singing: "In the midst of this nothing, this miss of life, still there's this wanting just to see you go by. It's almost like lovin', sad as that is, may not be cool but it's so where I live."

She motioned him to continue. Rolling his eyes good naturally, Kurt picked up the next verse, "It's like I'm your lover, or more like your ghost, I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go. I try and just kick it but what can I do, we've all got our junk, and my junk is you."

Smiling and laughing, they sang the chorus together, "See us winter walking after a storm, it's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms, we stop all snow lines, may not be true, we've all got our junk and my junk is you."

* * *

><p>Wes and David both jumped as Blaine kicked the trashcan clear across the room, "Tall! He likes fucking tall guys with blonde hair and blue eyes!" He kicked the desk chair and it crashed noisily onto the carpeted floor. "What the fuck?"<p>

His two friends shared looks as Blaine threw David's biology folder across the room, scattering papers everywhere. "Blaine, come here," Wes said, patting the spot between him and David. Blaine ignored him and hurled a pencil sharper at the wall. David stood up and gently grabbed Blaine's wrist, leading him back toward the couch. The touch seemed the snap their friend out of his anger ridden daze and sadness took its place.

"Guys, what am I going to do?" he whispered, sinking into the couch. "There's no way I have a chance with him."

Wes plucked Blaine's hands from his face. "Blaine, I have to admit… David and I are incredibly confused. Last month you were in love with Jeremiah and last week you swore you were straight for Rachel Berry."

"And you had said before that you had nothing but platonic feelings for Kurt," David continued. "So what's with the sudden interest in him? With the singing of Bitch of Life today and now you stormed into our room and tore the place to shreds because Kurt's ideal man isn't anything like you. What's up?"

Blaine was silent, "… I realized I was in love with Kurt."

"Which we are incredibly happy for because the sexual tension between you two was unbearable," Wes snickered. Blaine elbowed him roughly. "But when did this happen?"

"Did it have something to do with Saturday?" David asked.

Blaine nodded numbly, "I told you how I decided to use Spring Awakening to teach Kurt about sex and well… it sort of backfired. I used Touch Me because, you know, that's the song Melchior sang when he taught Mortiz about sex and Melchior kind of helped Moritz learn to touch himself so I based my movements off of that and… I got him hard.

"I didn't even think I would! But as he was getting turned on, so was I. The way his body reacted to mine and the way his face looked, and how his head was cradled on my shoulder… I realized at that moment how sexy he really was. After he kicked me out, I couldn't get him out of my mind and I spent all weekend jacking off to him. And as terrible as I felt about wanking about my best friend, I realized that it wasn't all that bad because I love him. I love Kurt and he wants some six foot two blonde jackass!"

David rubbed his back, "So why did we sing a song about masturbation today? To get your frustrations out?"

Blaine blushed, "Well, you see, I have this kink about Kurt and I like to… think about him touching himself so I wanted to sing about that so I could bring up the topic of masturbation with him."

"Well, that backfired," Wes laughed. "Now you know he's not into you." Blaine glared and he slowly stopped his laughter. "… sorry."

"I'm so stupid! I was so greedy and I just _needed_ to know what Kurt fantasied about and now look at me! Some stupid short, dark haired, brown eyed loser who just trashed his friend's room. Which I am so sorry about by the way, I'll help you clean, I promise.

Wes patted his shoulder, "Dude, don't worry. We've all got weird junk that we like to jerk off to. It's not your fault that you were curious and wanted to make your fantasy more realistic. Take me for example; I get turned on by hot strict teachers."

David and Blaine both stared at their Asian friend, "Seriously? Like Miss Crawford? Our composition teacher?"

Wes's face turned pink at the sound of her name and he grinned sheepishly at their gasps, "You don't understand how hot she is!"

"She carries around a ruler to beat students!" David cried.

Wes chuckled, "I know." Blaine and David stared at him like he had twenty mutated heads. He coughed slightly and looked down at his hands folded neatly in his lap, "So, David, you got any junk?"

"I like curvy ladies," David answered causally. "Skinny girls just don't cut it for me. They look too fragile and they never have the same amount of spunk that a curvy lady has."

"But Rebecca is as skinny as they come…" Blaine stated, completely confused.

"Yeah, why are you dating her if you don't like her body type?"

David shrugged, "Because it's not about her body type. Sex isn't everything. I'm attracted to her body but not as much as I am with girls who weigh more. But I'm with her because I love her. I fell in love with her personality and her smile, not her body figure."

Wes smacked him across the back, "Damn, David! You're so deep!"

"Or maybe you're just shallow, Wes," Blaine teased. "Your love life right now is nonexistent. You're obviously not going to get with Miss Crawford so why don't you try to find a girl who will love you? Maybe she'll play along with your fantasies."

"You guys just don't get it. Miss Crawford will see my way soon enough, just you two wait!"

"Now going back to reality," David said, shooting Wes a glare. "Blaine, what about your conversation with Kurt? He told you he was interested in tall blonde blue eyed guys and what did you say? Did he realize that the guy you mentioned was him?"

Blaine looked down at his lap and twiddled his thumbs, "Well… you see… I kinda…well, I-I lied…"

"What?"

"Why?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Oh I'm glad the guy you fantasize about isn't anything like me but the guy I jerk off to is a gorgeous brunette skinny male who dresses in super fashionable clothing that shows off his cute ass?' Oh like that'll work!" Blaine snapped. He sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "What am I going to do?" They fell into a silence, each of them trying to come up with a solution.

"Didn't he say that he was interested in you?" Wes asked suddenly. Blaine titled his head toward him. "Yeah! He did! On Valentine's Day, he had said that the guy he thought you were going to ask out was him and that everything you two did up to that point meant something to him. Then he said you two were like Harry and Sally!"

"So?" Blaine asked.

"He probably still likes you! I say you go up to him, blow his mind with some sweet gay kisses and then live happily ever after!" Wes exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Problem: he's still not interested in my type," Blaine retorted.

David snapped his fingers, "Yeah and I'm not interested in Rebecca's type but I'm still in love with her. He likes you for you and it doesn't matter that you're not tall or blonde."

"Well…"

"And besides…" Wes continued, nudging his friend in the ribs. "You had said that he got turned on when you were touching him. I think that's proof enough that he's interested in you."

Blaine sat up quickly, "You're right… He was turned on!" He jumped up from the couch and began pacing, grinning wildly. "This could work! Guys! This could actually work! I'll get him to see that tall blondes are overrated! And then he'll start thinking about me when he masturbates!"

Wes winked at David and rose from the couch. He walked over to Blaine and halted his pacing by throwing his arm around his neck, "Well, you'll have to excuse me, I know it's so off. I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong," he sang as he ruffled Blaine's hair. His friend laughed and pushed him off. "I go up to my room, turn the stereo on. Shoot up some you, and the you is some song." He pretended to masturbate and David chucked a pillow at his head.

"I lie back just driftin' and play out these scenes, I ride on the rush of all the hopes, all the dreams," Blaine sang as his hand slid down his chest productively. "I may be neglecting the things I should do, we've all got our junk, and my junk is you."

Wes and Blaine grabbed David's hands and yanked him off the couch. "See we still keep talkin' after you're gone, you still with me then feels so good in my arms, they say you go blind, maybe it's true, we've all got our junk, and my junk is you!"

They laughed. Wes lightly punched Blaine on the arm, "So you're going to talk to Kurt soon, right? Give him a bit of the ol' Blaine lovin'? Show him who should really be in his teenage dream?"

Blaine nodded with a giant smile, "I know exactly what to do."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt were spinning around his room, singing loudly, "Oh, it's like we stop time! What can I do? We've all got our junk, and my junk is you! My junk is you! My junk is you! You, you, you!" They collided into each other and collapsed on top of Kurt's bed, laughing hysterically.<p>

Their laughs slowly calmed down into quiet chuckles. Moving onto their sides, Kurt and Rachel smiled breathlessly at each other. "Hey Kurt…?"

Kurt hummed in question.

"What does Jeremiah look like?"

Kurt frowned, his happy haze disappearing quickly. "He was this scrawny hipster that couldn't have been much taller than me with the most outrageous mop of blonde hair that just screamed 'I'm a homo! I love naked men!'"

Rachel smirked and Kurt's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

"A scrawny hipster with a lot of hair?" Kurt nodded. "Sounds nothing like Blaine's junk description of a manly man with a buzzed cut."

Kurt gasped loudly and covered his mouth. Rachel grinned and Kurt's mouth followed the same pattern. He squealed and jumped up, "He lied!" Pulling Rachel into a tight hug, Kurt screamed again. "You were right! He lied! He lied! He…" he paused. "Wait, that bastard lied!"

Rachel taped him on the nose, "But remember, Kurt, darling, you lied first."

* * *

><p>Kurt never felt more ashamed of himself. He had always considered himself to be a bit of a tough guy. A tough guy in designer clothing but a tough guy nonetheless. He stood up for himself when he was picked on and had a quick tongue against bullies. He never let anyone bother his friends either. Kurt had been through so much shit in his life that not much could bother him. Well, except getting his life threatened and bringing up Blaine's lie to his face.<p>

He smacked himself in the forehead. "So so so stupid!" he muttered under his breath. He was thankful he was the only occupant in the bathroom; however, he wished someone would walk in and force Kurt out of his hiding spot as much as he didn't want anyone to come in.

Hiding in the bathroom stalls… how low had Kurt sunk? What happened to that tough guy in designer clothing? Now he was only a wimp in a Dalton uniform. He needed to confront Blaine. He needed to call him out on his lie and maybe get a straight answer from him for once. He was praying that Blaine would just admit the lie, tell Kurt that he loved him, and they could live happily ever after.

But this was not going to start until Kurt managed to pull himself out of the bathroom.

He was so scared though. What if he was wrong and Blaine didn't lie? What if Blaine didn't want a relationship with him? He was known for making up situations in his head and he would die if this turned out to be another one.

Kurt held his breath as the door squeaked open. He heard his footsteps echoing as he approached. The footsteps stopped right in front of his stall. Praying no one would knock, Kurt covered his mouth to mute his breathing.

"Kurt?"

Shit, he cursed. It was Jeff.

"Yes?"

"Are you almost done?"

"Y-yeah… hold on…"

Kurt pressed down on the toilet handle and fiddled with his belt to fool Jeff into believing he was actually using the facilities. He opened the stall door, smiled at his friend, and walked over to the sink as casually as possible. "How did you know that was me?"

"Only Kurt Hummel has an Alexander McQueen leather satchel," he answered, pointing to Kurt's bag sitting on the floor in front of the stall.

Resisting the urge to smack himself, Kurt finished washing his hands and threw his satchel over his shoulder. "You wanted something?"

His blond haired friend shifted his weight to his other foot nervously, "A-are you okay?"

Kurt blinked, "Yeah… why?"

"Are you sure? Cause Wes and David keep saying that soon we'll never see you again and that you'll be limping… Is someone abusing you? Cause is someone's giving you problems, just let me know and I-I'll beat them up for you!" Jeff proclaimed seriously. His seriousness worried Kurt.

"No one's bothering me. So unless Wes and David are planning on beating and hiding me, I'll be here and walking fine."

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked one last time.

Kurt smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jeff was too kind, "I'm positive. Thank you for caring."

They exited the bathroom together, both wondering why Wes and David would say such things about Kurt. "Now that I think about it…" Jeff said as they entered their History class. "When they said that, they were both laughing. Maybe they were joking."

Sitting down at his desk, Kurt felt that something was off. He looked around and saw that every Warbler in the class was looking at him and laughing. They saw him looking back and they ducked their heads, laughing behind their hands. Eyes widening, Kurt spun around and looked down at his desk. "Jeff? Jeff?" he asked the boy sitting next to him.

"Hmm?" Jeff hummed as he pulled out a pencil.

"Is there something wrong with my appearance?" Kurt whispered. How could he forget to look into the mirror when he left the bathroom? His hair could be a mess!

Jeff gave him a once over and shook his head, "You look fine to me. Why?"

"All seven Warblers in this class are looking and laughing at me."

"Really?" Jeff pretended to stretch and glanced behind him. "They totally are! But why would they?"

"I wish I knew…" Kurt mumbled.

He couldn't focus the entire class and even got scolded by his teacher. Why were they laughing at him? If it wasn't his appearance, then what was it? He couldn't remember doing anything gossip worthy this morning and he sounded perfectly fine yesterday during practice.

But that's when he heard it. He was able to hear Tyler and Brad's conversation two rows behind him through his teacher's words. He could only hear a couple of words through the broken sentence, but he knew what he heard, "Kurt… sex… Blaine said… nervous…"

Standing up abruptly, Kurt stormed out of the room and ignored his teacher's calls to come back. Tears were pooling in his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. How could he? That asshole of a best friend was talking about him! He trusted him! He trusted and loved him whole heartedly and now he's talking about his deepest secrets to the entire glee club? He threw open the front door and marched to his car.

How dare he? Kurt thought angrily as he drove home at an impossible speed. Blaine knew Kurt was embarrassed about his sensitivity to sex. He didn't want to be the seventeen year old who just barely knew the concepts of sex. Most of his friends were no longer virgins while the most he's ever done was had a kiss stolen and made out with a girl. He wasn't happy with the way he was but he was trying. He was trying hard to understand and to be able to not puke at the sight of ejaculation. Why would Blaine spill this to the warblers? No doubt they had asked him why he was so interested in singing Spring Awakening but he had trusted Blaine to make up an excuse.

He was thankful no one was home. It was only lunchtime so Finn was at school and Burt and Carole were at work. He crept into his parent's room and closed the door. He always had felt slightly ashamed when he did this. He was a junior in high school yet whenever he felt sad; he would open his mom's dresser and lie in front of it.

Opening the chipped white painted doors, Kurt closed his eyes and let the smell of Channel .5 wash over him. His mother's scent calmed him like nothing else could. Every year, Burt would buy a new bottle of Channel .5 and stash it into the cabinet with the lid undone so her smell would never vanish.

Kurt laid down in front of the cabinet and stared at the shelves inside. The top shelf held two picture frames, one of his mother and another with a four year old Kurt smiling widely in her arms. Next to the picture frame was the open bottle of Channel .5. The bottom shelf held her favorite dark blue sweater, the same one she wore in her picture. Reaching forward, Kurt grasped the cashmere and brought it close. He hid his face in the fabric and breathed her scent in deeply. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes again. "Mom…" he whispered brokenly.

What would his life be like if she were still alive? He had always wondered but now, more than ever, he just needed someone to hold him and promise him things will be okay. He had thought he could fine solace in Blaine but he had been wrong before. If she were alive, she would have been the one to give him the sex talk, he was sure of this. She had a better way with words than his father. But that's not to say he didn't appreciate his father's version. It was very comforting but he still had questions and fears and he didn't know what to do. He should have had this talk years ago. He should have had someone actually tell him instead of reading it out of a pamphlet. His mom would have talked to him. She would have given him the best sex talk in the world and he wouldn't be in the mess he was in now.

"Mama, who bore me, mama, who gave me, no way to handle things, who made me so sad," Kurt began to sing softly. "Mama, the weeping, Mama, the angels, no sleep in Heaven or Bethlehem."

His voice was muffled by his mother's sweater and it was slightly hoarse from his crying but Kurt had never felt better about singing than he did at this moment. "Some pray that one day, Christ will come a callin', they light a candle and hope that it glows, and some just lie there crying, for him to come and find them but when he comes they don't know how to go.

"Mama, who bore me, Mama who gave me, no way to handle things, who made me so bad. Mama, the weeping, Mama, the angels, no sleep in Heaven or Bethlehem…" At the last note, Kurt felt himself drift off and soon he was asleep in the comfort of his mother's arms.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to the sight of the fireplace. He blinked away the post sleep daze, trying to remember how he got to the living room couch. He could still smell his mother and recognized the cashmere on his cheek. He felt a hand on his back rubbing softly and he stirred.<p>

"You awake, kid? He heard his father's rough yet gentle voice.

Kurt turned over to his back and recognized where he was as he looked up at this dad. His head was in resting in his father's lap and Burt looked down, worry etched into his face. "What's up, kiddo? I forgot my lunch so I came home a little after twelve thirty to see you passed out in front of your mother's dresser. You haven't done that in a while. Is everything okay?"

Kurt shrugged and turned back over, pressing his face to his mom's sweater. He really didn't want to discuss the mess was in at the moment. "Is it boy troubles?" Kurt gave himself away when he flinched and he knew so by the 'Ahhh' his father muttered. "I figured. Coming home early, sleeping in front of your mother's dresser with your head buried in her sweater… Blaine's been calling nonstop, you know."

Kurt turned back over quickly, "What?"

Burt nodded, "He's been calling every few minutes since I found you. I turned it on silent. I didn't answer but you should soon. He's probably having a panic attack." Kurt didn't look eager to pick up so Burt continued, "You know, I like that kid. He's a real nice kid and he cares about you. He does. He told me to give you the talk, you know."

"He did?" Kurt gasped. "When?"

"Last week. It was… Wednesday, I think."

That was the day they did Animal and Kurt kicked Blaine out of his house the first time. "What did he say?"

"He was just concerned about your amount of knowledge and said that one day you're going to go to parties and hook up with guys and you should know about sex so you're prepared. It made me realize that you are growing up and the most I can do is to tell you to do it with someone you love. But this kid does care about you so I'm sure whatever you're fighting about is just one big misunderstanding. I'd pick up the phone if I were you… it's ringing now."

Sure enough, his phone was ringing. Kurt stared at the phone, the screen lit up, silently telling me that Blaine was calling. However, he was so warm and so comfortable. He didn't want to break the tranquility he was in. It had been so long since Kurt could lie on the couch with both of his parents. He just wanted to stay here just a little bit longer. "I'll answer later." He closed his eyes and curled one arm around his mom's sweater and another around his dad's knees, pretending he was seven years old again.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Finally! What's wrong?" Blaine asked quickly when he answered. "I heard you stormed out of history and Mike saw you get into your car. What happened? Are you okay?"<p>

"I don't know, Blaine, am I?" Kurt snapped back. He clutched his mom's sweater to his chest and glared at the coffee table in front of him. He was thankful that his dad had gone back to work as much as he was upset by it. He didn't want his dad to overhear his conversation but he knew he was going to need him as soon as he hung up.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Oh like you don't know," Kurt scoffed. "I'm not in the mood for games, Blaine, so just fess up. I know you told."

"Told? What-? Who-? Kurt, what are you talking about?"

Kurt had no clue Blaine was such a good actor. He honestly sounded confused. "Don't play dumb. Stupidity doesn't fit you, Blaine. But just in case you 'forgot', you told the Warblers about my problem with sex!"

"What? Kurt, I swear to you that I did no such thing!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, right, Blaine. I heard the Warblers talking about me during history. They were all staring at me, laughing, and I heard them say you were talking about me and sex."

"Did you actually hear what they said or just broken pieces of their conversation?" Blaine asked. "Cause, no offense, Kurt, but you tend to make up things in your head."

"I know I do, okay?" Kurt snapped, but he calmed down when he thought of the situation. He only did hear parts of the conversation in between his teacher and other students' whisperings. "… I only heard parts of it."

"Then there you go. Kurt, believe me, please, I would never tell anyone about what we talked about."

Kurt wanted to believe him, but he didn't' know why those Warblers were laughing at him. "But those guys in History… why were they talking about me?"

It was quiet on Blaine's end for a brief moment. "I think I know. No, I definitely know." Before Kurt could ask, Blaine continued, "However, I would prefer to tell you in person. Can I come over?"

Kurt agreed and they hung up. He wondered what they could have possibly been talking about if it needed Blaine to come over.

Kurt was surprised to see Blaine out of his uniform when he arrived on his doorstep. He wore the gray cardigan Kurt bought him for Christmas, a white undershirt and dark blue jeans. He looked nervous and it scared Kurt. What does he have to tell me, he thought. Was he kicked out of the Warblers? Did Blaine not want to be friends with him anymore? No, that's silly, he thought as he let Blaine into his house. If he didn't then he wouldn't have called every three minutes for two hours.

"What is it?" Kurt asked impatiently. "What were they saying?" Blaine didn't answer and instead walked up to his room silently. Kurt followed and sat down on his bed. Blaine stood in front of him, staring at the floor and nervously playing with his hands. Kurt waited for him to begin but it seemed as if he was hesitant. "You want to talk…" he began.

"Kurt, I-I haven't been… completely honest with you," Blaine started off with a whisper.

Narrowing his eyes, Kurt crossed his arms, "Oh, is that true? So you did tell everyone…?"

Blaine snapped his head up, "No! Of course not! Kurt, this isn't about them… it's about you and me."

Kurt nodded for him to continue, "Your next Spring Awakening lesson…"

"Oh Blaine, not that again!" Kurt sighed.

"Please, just listen. I won't talk, I just want to show you…" he moved in closer and lovingly cupped Kurt's face in his palm. "Come cream away the bliss, travel the words within my lips, fondle the pearl of distant dreams, haven't you heard the word of your body?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped. This was the reprise of Word of Your Body, the gay song sung by Hanschen and Ernst. Blaine was staring in his eyes and smiled as Kurt stared back like a fish gasping for air.

"Oh, you're gonna be wounded, oh, you're gonna be my wound. Oh, you're gonna bruise too, oh I'm gonna be your bruise."

AS he finished, Blaine closed the space between their lips. It was soft and sweet but in shock, Kurt pulled back. "Oh, God…"

Blaine didn't allow him to say anymore and brought their lips together again. Finally getting over the initial shock, Kurt moved his lips as well. Blaine's lips were warm and soft and everything he had dreamed of. His heart was about to burst out of his chest and he grabbed the back of Blaine's neck as if to make sure this was reality. They broke apart slowly and opened their eyes. Giggling softly, they pressed their foreheads together.

"When you said you were coming over, I thought perhaps we'd only talk."

Blaine pulled away suddenly, "Then are you sorry we…"

Kurt quickly grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, "N-no, I love you Blaine, as I have never loved anyone."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too."

Kurt grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Blaine moved, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. They kissed heavily, not daring to break away for breath and ruin the moment.

"You love me…?" Kurt panted as they finally released each other.

Blaine nodded against his forehead, "That's what the Warblers were talking about. I had told Wes and David that I love you and I was going to win you over despite your interest in tall blondes."

Kurt blinked, "What…? Oh! That! I lied, Blaine."

"Y-you did?"

Kurt smiled and kissed him gently. "My junk is you."

Blaine shivered and held onto his waist tighter, "I lied as well. My junk is you too."

Kurt laughed and nuzzled his face in Blaine's neck. "Oh, I'm gonna be wounded, oh, I'm gonna be your wound." Kurt pulled away from his neck. They stared into each other's eyes as they sang together, "Oh, I'm gonna bruise you. Oh you're gonna be my bruise."

They fell back onto Kurt's bed as they kissed. Smiling into the kiss, they let their hands explore each other's bodies. Blaine slipped a hand up Kurt's shirt and massaged his chest as Kurt's hand grasped his ass. Kurt hummed and Blaine prodded his mouth open with his tongue. As Kurt licked the roof of Blaine's mouth, they heard the door open.

"Kurt… Oh…"

Pulling apart, they looked to the door to see Burt standing there, grocery bag in hand. "D-dad!" Kurt squeaked.

"I…" Burt tried but failed to find his words. "I bought dinner. Figured we'd make tuna casserole together to make you feel better. But we can do that later… since you're busy…" he coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Uh, Blaine, you're welcome to stay for dinner."

Blaine blushed, remembering his hand was still up Kurt's shirt and his son's hand was on his ass. "Thank you, sir."

Burt nodded awkwardly and shut the door, "Oh, and, Blaine?" he called through the closed door. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when you said you wanted me to teach my son about sex."

Blaine turned to Kurt, his face completely pale, "There's a moment you know… you're fucked."

Kurt laughed and brought their lips together to ease his boyfriend's fears.

* * *

><p>If I could draw, I would so totally draw a picture of Burt, Kurt, and his mom's sweater on the couch together. Cause that scene was just too cute.<p>

I really hope no one did this idea already cause if they did, I totally didn't know about it!

Please follow me on tumblr! Same name as my penname, link is on my profile.

Review!


End file.
